We Will Rise
by BraveSeeker3
Summary: Cherry. Stormpaw. Albatross. Shimmerwing. Dawnfire. Can these five cats join together and save the Clans from an evil that has been forgotten? Short summary - longer version inside. T for violence typical to Warriors.
1. Full Story Summary & Notes

Full-length Summary: _Cherry is a kittypet who was abandoned._

 _Stormpaw is a young Clan cat who has the worst luck ever._

 _Albatross is a loner who runs into a nasty band of rogues constantly._

 _Shimmerwing is a Clan cat who is abandoned by her mate, left to raise her single kit._

 _Dawnfire is the descendant of Firestar, but it's as if she's Scourge's._

 _. . . Can these five cats join together and save the Clans from an evil that has been forgotten?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wheee. After being obsessed with WC for a year, my life was overtaken by Transformers. And now I'm back again. Yippee.**

 **Title is taken from the lyrics of Skillet's Back From the Dead, which is an awesome (clean and appropriate) song I highly suggest you check out.**

 **Chapter titles are lyrics from the aforementioned song, along with many other songs by Skillet. I love that band! *hearts***

 **I haven't finished writing the first chapter - though I've got it all planned out - so for the moment I'm just posting the Allegiances. And this, of course.**


	2. Allegiances - ThunderClan

Leader **RAINSTAR** \- pale gray tom with icy-blue eyes

Medicine Cat **SUNBLAZE** \- flame-coloured she-cat

Deputy **DREAMWAVE** \- white tom  
 _ **Apprentice, Dashpaw**_

Warriors **IVYCLAW** \- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

 **WILDSTORM** \- tortoiseshell tom

 **RAVENSONG** \- black she-cat

 **PETALCLOUD** \- gray-and-brown tabby she-cat with white patches

 **TURNSTONE** \- black-and-white tom with brown paws

 **OAKWHISKER** \- pale brown tabby tom

 **LITTLEFLAME** \- gray tom

 **DAWNFIRE** \- cream-and-ginger she-cat

 **OATFUR** \- brown tabby tom

Apprentices **DASHPAW** \- black-and-white tom

 **FLEETPAW** \- white she-cat with one gray ear, one brown ear, anda tabby-striped tail ( _belongs to CodenameAgentC_ )

Elders **PINEROCK** \- gray tabby she-cat


	3. Allegiances - WindClan

Leader **HAWKSTAR** \- dark brown tabby tom with scarred face, back, and legs

Medicine Cat **MORNINGSONG** \- blue calico she-cat  
 _ **Apprentice, Circlepaw**_

Deputy **SUNHEART** \- light ginger tom with green eyes ( _belongs to Lightning Light_ )

Warriors **SQUIRRELBITE** \- dark red-brown she-cat with wiry fur, and very long legs, whiskers, claws, and tail with yellow eyes.

 **SWIFTLIGHT** \- black tom with white tail-tip  
 _ **Apprentice, Amberpaw**_

 **AMBERFROST** -golden-and-white tabby she-cat

 **HONEYCOMB** \- cream she-cat

 **BAYWATER** \- creamy-brown she-cat

 **DARKCLOUD** \- dark gray-and-black tom

Apprentices **AMBERPAW** \- golden tabby she-cat

 **CIRCLEPAW** \- black tom with a white circle on his face

Queens **SHIMMERWING** \- gray she-cat with pale, almost white, blue eyes (mother of Spiritkit)

Elders **DAWNSET** -


	4. Note!

**I said in a previous note for this story that I would work on the first real chapter for this while I was away in Calgary (I live in Ontario).**

 **But I forgot the piece of lined paper I was writing it on. . . Oops. And got distracted with playing the Halo: Reach campaign and wrangling some new story ideas while I was in Calgary.**

 ** _Yeah_ , sorry about that. . . *embarrassed***

 **And then, when I got home, I was in a tizzy trying to complete as many objectives for the Wandering Horses promo on Howrse. . .**

 **I'll get the next part of the Allegiances up soon, in an a hour or so.**

 **God bless and have a good day!**

 **(PS: What's your opinion on my avatar?)**


	5. Allegiances - RiverClan

**Author's Note: "In a hour or so" my butt. It's been a day since I posted that note.**

* * *

Leader **WILLOWSTAR** \- silver-and-golden tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and throat  
 _ **Apprentice, Rosemarypaw**_

Medicine Cats **DAWNWING** \- pale gray she-cat

 **SUNFEATHER** \- ginger she-cat

Deputy **PEBBLESPLASH** \- gray-and-white tom

Warriors **THORNPELT** \- long-furred gray tabby tom with fur that sticks out in all directions

 **DODGEWIND** \- pale gray tom with one white paw

 **FLUTTERWING** \- ginger-and-white she-cat  
 _ **Apprentice, Orangepaw**_

 **SILVERSONG** \- silvery-white she-cat

 **LILYFLOWER** \- ginger she-cat  
 _ **Apprentice, Blurpaw**_

 **STONESONG** \- dark gray tom

 **BUMBLEFLIGHT** \- gray-and-white tabby tom  
 _ **Apprentice, Midnightpaw**_

 **TIGERFOOT** \- dark brown tabby tom  
 _ **Apprentice, Darkpaw**_

Apprentices **ROSEMARYPAW** \- creamy-brown she-cat

 **ORANGEPAW** \- orange tabby tom

 **BLURPAW** \- blue-gray she-cat

 **MIDNIGHTPAW** \- blue-black tom

 **DARKPAW** \- black tom with dark gray stripes

Queens **AMBERMIST** \- small, pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes and white paws (mother of Ashkit, Dapplekit, and Heatherkit) (owned by Magenta8281)

Elders .


	6. Allegiances - ShadowClan

**Author's Note: Well, two of the cats in ShadowClan here don't have descriptions - but the first one's a tom and the second is a she-cat.**

* * *

Leader **SHATTERSTAR** \- black tom with small white sliver-like marks on his face and legs

Medicine Cat **LONESTEP** -

Deputy **ADDERCLAW** \- large, sleek and spiky-furred, dark gray-and-white tabby tom with uneven gray patches mottling his white face, wide, white shoulders, sharp, dark amber eyes, a broad muzzle, a torn ear-tip, and a long tail ( _belongs to The Imprisoned of Hell_ )

Warriors **DAPPLESHADE** \- mottled silver-and-blue-gray tabby she-cat with black paws  
 ** _Apprentice, Stormpaw_**

 **TWILIGHTHEART** \- dark silver tabby she-cat

 **SHADELEAF** \- flame-coloured tom

 **CHEETAHFLIGHT** \- spotted ginger she-cat  
 ** _Apprentice, Victorypaw_**

 **DUSKWING** \- black tom

Apprentices **STORMPAW** \- dark blue-gray tom

 **VICTORYPAW** \- golden, silver, and black tabby tom

Queens **DUSKBLAZE** \- dark brown she-cat (expecting Shadeleaf's kits)

Elders **RUDDYFOOT** \- brownish red tabby she-cat with dark brown paws

 **PATCHSTEP** \- black-and-white tom

 **HALFROSE** -


End file.
